Red, White, Black, Yellow, Eucalyptus?
by Super-Apple-51
Summary: A young German boy gets transported to the world of Remnant after a science fair gone wrong? Sign me up for this adventure! P.S. Includes, Lemons, Harem, Arkos, OC's, German Lingo, Dry humor, Yang, Food Fights, Murderous Crabs, Weapon Smithing, Refrences, Death, and Yummy romance. Rated T...For now...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ahh, what a fresh day!

* * *

Eduard stepped back to look at his creation. Scratching his jeans he looked at his watch. 5:30 PM He sighed, today especially was a long one. Eduard lifted up his wielders helmet and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. A cross-dimensional teleporter. He squealed in joy for a minute once he saw that it did not break down like last time. He walked over to it and grabbed a nearby marker and wrote _'Brand'_. "Nun, wie dies für die Wissenschaft fair zu bekommen?" questioned Eduard.

* * *

"Bye Mama und Papa. bis später" said Eduard as he stepped outside in a nice dress shirt and black pants. He pushed the trolley that contained the Brand alongside the sidewalk. He pushed up the hill and reached the science fair in a matter of minutes. The place was filled with people and inventions and more importantly, the entrance was crowded with people. "Oh Junge, dieser Ort ist verrückt heute" said Eduard as he sighed. He pushed the trolley through the crowd of people and reached an empty spot. He began unpacking when all of the sudden a speech started by a person he knew too well.

"Kommen Sie ein, kommen alle! Kommen die erstaunliche Teleporter von Herrn Eduard erstellt sehen!" yelled Sibel. "Sibel!" hissed Eduard as he finished unpacking and putting together Brand. "Ja?" questioned Sibel. "Stoppen Sie, so ein Idiot und versuchen, hübsch aussehen" retorted Eduard. "Nun, das ist der Eduard ich weiß! Kommen Sie, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, mit diesem." Said Sibel with a shite eating grin. The two best friends shared a laugh before putting up the Teleporter.

* * *

2 Hours Later...

* * *

"Oh! Eduard dass mans Gesicht, wenn Sie durch den Raum teleportiert! Hahaha!" bellowed a certain German. Eduard gave a grin but frowned when he saw a button on Brand, that certainly wasn't there the first time. "Hey Sibel , do remember Sie dies hier zu sein?" asked Eduard. Sibel stopped his laughter and shook his head. Eduard looked at it once more before pressing it. Nothing happened. "aww was für eine Enttäuschung" said Sibel with a saddened look. Eduard looked at it once more before pressing it again. Nothing. Eduard looked at Sibel before being covered in a white light similar to the Teleporter's light.

* * *

On Remnant...

* * *

Roman Torchwick, possibly the most crazed yet, most wanted criminal yet, was currently walking down the street to the store 'Dust Till Dawn'. However, just as he was about to enter, a boy probably the age of 17 fell out of a white light. "AAAAAAAAAAH-Ow" said the boy. Roman took a closer look at the boy and noticed his raven black hair, with the front swept to the left side, along with his nice shirt and pair of pants. Now, Roman has seen about everything, but this was new. "Umm...Hallo?" said the boy in a very high pitched accent. Roman waved a gloved hand back. "Wo bin ich? Deutschland ist dies immer noch?" questioned the boy. Now Roman was nervous, a kid comes out of nowhere and starts speaking gibberish? Who the hell exactly was this kid? "Kid move the hell out of the way right now, or ill make you." growled one of his minions waving his gun around.

The kid looked confused and scared now and casually stood up and walked into 'Dust Till Dawn'. Roman smirked. He could get the dust, capture the kid, and have every single cop trying to apprehend him! Roman walked into the shop and proceeded with the plan.

* * *

"I am sorry young man. But I don't understand you" said the kind old man. I sighed. _Verdammt! natürlich wissen, dass sie nicht Deutsch_ I thought to myself. I saw a redhead in the far corner of the store looking at what appears to be a magazine. She looked very beautiful and adorable. I shook my head and walked up to her and tried to remember my English. "Uhh..Hi..?" I stuttered out in my best English accent. I noticed she had her headphones on and I gently poked her, causing her to turn around. She looked at me with silver eyes, gleaming with curiosity. She slid her headphones down and said "Yes?" My face went red, as I said once again in English "Hi..." We both heard the front door open and looked over. "Ahh Scheiße! Sein das gleiche Mann von früher!" I spoke in my native language. The girl in red looked over at me with curiosity hidden behind those amazing eyes. "Uhh..I...meant to say...i saw him before" I said in English. "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open at this late at night?" said the Ginger haired man. The old man behind the counter raised a questioning eyebrow, before turning into a worried look once he saw the weapons. "Now, now, its not the time to be so scared" said the Ginger once more before motioning towards the crystals and dust.

"Who could use all that dust?" asked the redhead right next to me. I shrugged at both the meaning of dust, and the question. She reached for what looked like a red box behind her, while I slowly started to back away. Suddenly, the red box straightened out into a scythe with a scope on the middle of the handle. I marveled at the sight of the weapon, and just in the snap of the fingers, she zoomed forth into action. I watched as she took down all of the robbers except for one, whom looked like the leader. He pulled out a cane and started walking towards her before the front lifted up reveling a sight. I froze knowing what was bound to happen. I pushed myself forward and jumped in front of the red haired girl...

Just as the projectile was fired...

I have felt pain before, but this...

This was unimaginable pain..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" I yelled out in pain as it felt like my body was being ripped in shreds. I could see the Ginger haired man's smirk, and I could also see the red haired girls face of pure horror. I looked down and I all I saw was blood, metal, and bone. That was all I saw before I hit unconsciousness.

* * *

Ruby's face was one of pure horror and anguish once she saw a kid, only as young as her risk his life for her. But was now laying on the ground twitching and bleeding profusely. She could see the criminal rush the ladder and she immediately jumped up and used her sniper to propel her towards him before firing her sniper at him. Most of her shots missed but one got him in the hip, but was quickly healed with small portion of aura. He hopped into an nearby idle airship and saluted her before flying off. She looked down in sadness as she realized that she had failed to avenge...

Wait?

What was his name?

But her train of thought was stopped when she saw a what looked like a hunter, walk up to her with quite a disappointed look. Ruby gasped and immediately ran up to her. "OMG! YOUR A HUNTER! CAN I HAVE A AUTOGRAPH!?" yelled out Ruby.

* * *

 **Phew! First chapter done. And yes, I did use Google Translate for that German speech. Anyway, here is the status of Eduard:**

 **Name: Eduard Shultz**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Appearance: Jeans or cargo shorts, brown long sleeved shirt or blue and white striped short sleeved shirt. Blue or Black tennis shoes, and a silver and brown watch.**

 **Hair: Swept to the side**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Baby Blue (Left Eye) Silver (Right Eye)**

 **Aura: ?**

 **Semblence: ?**

 **Strengths: Creative, Book worm, Inteligent, Calm, Energetic, Thoughtful**

 **Weakness: Crushs or romance's, Not very talkative, Not the best listener, Cant explain emotions that well**

 **Friendships: Sibel (Friend), Ruby (Aquatinted)**

 **That's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What on Dirt?

* * *

Eduard woke in quite possibly, the brightest room on Earth. "Ugh..." groaned Eduard as he tried to recall what happened. _Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?_ thought Eduard as he tried to remember what in the holy name of sweet Jesus's beard happened. Suddenly, the door in front of him opened and in walked in. _Die Mädchen in Rot!?_ screeched Eduard internally. A man walked in after her with a cane and white hair. So it wasn't a dream at all, or maybe it was. "I see you are awake" said the white haired man.

Eduard propped his back on the back of his medical bed. "Ugh, ich hatte diesen sonderbaren Traum des Seins in einem Raub und transportiert eine seltsame Dimension. Warten, wo bin ich? Ist diese Stadt in Deutschland?" questioned Eduard. The white haired man raised an eyebrow, while the girl in red merely tried to imitate the look. "Interesting, do you happen to know a language called English?" asked the man. Eduard coughed before saying "My...English...Is not best...but I will try to...remember it the best I can" That must have been good enough for the man as he introduced himself. "Hello, I am Ozpin, this here is Ruby Rose, a Huntress in training, and you are?"

Eduard held out his hand "Eduard Shultz" Ozpin shook his hand. "You wouldn't happen to be related or know of any Schnee's would you Mr. Shultz?" asked Ozpin. Eduard shook his head no. Ozpin smiled at this for some reason. "Excellent, now then, I don't happen to see you on any of our citizen records, or even feel your aura for that matter. Would you mind explaining?" asked Ozpin. "Well...if you must know...I was born in a area called Germany" started Eduard. "Where exactly is this 'Germany'?" asked Ozpin. "Its on Earth...is it not?" responded Eduard. Ozpin however grew ever more curious, while Ruby immediately ran up to him and started asking questions. "OH! DOES THAT MEAN YOUR AN AILEN!? ARE YOU A TIME TRAVELER!? DO YOU HAVE LAZER'S!?" Ozpin intervened on the interrogation with a simple gesture for her to leave. "Now then, tell me about where you come from?"

* * *

After a long explanation of things, Ozpin released Eduard and offered him a chance at his school to which he gladly accepted, and was now on an airship to Beacon. "Man you are going to be the bee's knees here, Ruby!" said a certain Blonde. "But I don't want to be anything special! I just want to be a girl with normal knees, and a normal-Is that him!?" said Ruby ending the sentence with a excited gasp. Before Yang could say anything, Ruby sprinted off to a Brown haired boy whom was examing the engines from the window. "OH MY GOD! YOUR THAT AILEN FROM LAST NIGHT! CAN I SEE WHAT YOUR SECRET WEAPON IS!? WHERE ARE YOUR OTHER AILENS!?" Yelled Ruby suprising the boy. "Uhm...Can you keep that secret please?" said Eduard. Ruby nodded vigoursly before asking one thing "What's your weapon?" Eduard raised an eyebrow. Why would he need a weapon? Did Ozpin not say something? "Uhh...I don't have a weapon..." he said quietly. An arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Well that's no good is it now cutie?" said a voice next to his ear. Eduard Shuddered and slowly turning around to see a blonde haired woman with quite the...assets. "Yaaaang don't embarrass him! He is still new here!" whined Ruby.

The woman, now named 'Yang' backed off, slowly draping her arm off him. "Sorry sis, I didn't know this one was for you" said Yang with a cocky smile. Ruby blushed as red as her cape, and was about to hide her face in her cloak before being roughly pushed aside by a blonde haired man whom looked about to puke. Immediately, Ruby crawled away and hid behind Yang who only gave her so little coverage; that she pushed Eduard towards Yang to hide her fully. Yang, who was now happy about this change, pushed him closer to her assets. "This is gonna be one long ride" said Eduard.

* * *

"Man! I thought I would never get out of there!" said Eduard who was now leaning against a wall. Yang walked out of the airship after him. "Oh you loved it, loverboy~" Eduard frowned at Yang's sentence. "Yaaaang! Don't do that again please!" said a very disappointed and flustered Ruby. "We both know you just want him to yourself, Ruby" said Yang with a teasing grin. Ruby's face turned red once more, causing her to cover her face once more with her hood all the while silently yelling a 'Yaaaang!'. Yang being herself, just giggled before talking all to fast to understand "Sorryguysmyfriendsareheregottago!" while running at a speed that would rival Sonic's.

"Wait, Yang! I don't know where to go or what to do!" said Ruby while she was in a dazed state. Ruby fell over ontop of Eduard who let out a silent 'Meep!', as suitcases fell around them. "Sorry! But, I seriously don't know what im doing right now" apologized Ruby. "Its fine...it just...hurts right-" Eduard was cut off by a noise that can only be rivaled by his Mother's call. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled an angry voice. Eduard scrambled upward, while Ruby jumped into his arms; terrified. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" yelled Eduard. "WHAT IS GOING ON!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE DIFFRENCE BETWEEN WHAT IS, AND WHAT ISNT!?" said the quite angry voice. Eduard took one good look at the woman infront of him and 2 words came to him _Rich Bitch._ "Uhh" was the only thing that came out of Ruby's mouth as she held onto a dust vial. "Give me that! Do you even know what this is!? It is Dust. Purified and manufactured at the Schnee Quarry" said the girl in white. Eduard raised an eyebrow. "What are you stupid!? Have you even used Dust before!?" continued the girl in white as she started shaking the vial everywhere, causing Dust to go in the air and pollute it.

"Are you even listening to me!? Are you brain dead!? What do you have to say to yourself" still continued the girl in white. "Uuuuahah" began Ruby as she had a sneeze coming. "Oh no" was the only word that came out of Eduard's mouth before-

BOOOM!

A miniature explosion emitted from Ruby as the girl in white was now brushing off ash on her pure white dress. "UNBELIVABLE! You see this is exactly what I was talking about!" said the girl in white. "All I have to say is...Schneezus." said Eduard whom was brushing ash off. Ruby giggled. "You little-" began the white haired girl before she 'huffed' and stalked off. Eduard stood up and held out a hand. "Need...help?" Ruby blushed and took his hand to which he gladly pulled her up. "You know for being so young, you guys make a cute couple" said a new voice from behind both of them.

Both Ruby and Eduard turned around to see a girl in black, with a bow on her head. In Eduard's eyes, she was gorgeous, in Ruby's eyes she saw another competitor. But just like that, she walked off. Eduard sighed. "Shall we?" he said with a hopeful smile. Ruby merely nodded and they both headed towards the doors to the large auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oh Sweet Friendship!

* * *

Eduard looked around the large room, astonished by the sight. "Wow! Here I thought Signal was large!" said Ruby. Eduard raised an eyebrow at the name Signal, but dismissed it as nothing. "Ruby! I saved you a spot!" yelled a blond haired girl Eduard knew all too much. "Oh okay, well see ya later Ed!" said Ruby with a tint of red on her face before she walked off. Eduard sighed. ' _Great, now how am I going to find someone nice to talk to?'_ he thought. He looked around the area to look for someone, but to his luck, no one.

Just as he was about to go back to Ruby and Yang to ask for a spot, a certain gray haired man stepped up to a microphone on a nearby stage. "Ill keep this brief...you have traveled here in search of knowledge-" began Ozpin but was soon slowed to nothing due to Eduard's lack of focus, as he was intrigued by a certain black haired figure who was standing in the crowd. _I wonder who she is?_ thought Eduard. "-It is time for you, to take the first step" finished Ozpin as the crowd seemed to disperse after the speech. Eduard stood on the ends of his toes to try to find her again but failed.

"Looking for me?~" said a voice from behind him as his toes gave way causing him to fall back onto his heels, and flipped around only to be met with Yang. "Actually...I was looking for-" he began but was cut off. "My sister Ruby?" asked Yang. Eduard shook his head.

"That Schnee girl?"

"No"

"Me?"

"Nope"

"Me and Ruby?"

"No, and No"

"Your cold aren't you?"

"No, but when I am trying to focus on something, I usually divert all of my focus to that"

"Soooo...if I were to-"

"Don't even go there"

Yang sighed, but she still had one devious plan in mind.

"As a matter of fact, I was just gonna go grab a sleeping bag and-"

But was silence with Yang's finger as she dragged him by his collar towards hers and Ruby's spot.

* * *

Eduard was plopped down onto a sleeping bag right next to Ruby. "You could have just told me to...walk over here" said Eduard with his American accent failing a little bit. Ruby raised an eyebrow, while Yang grinned. "Still going through Puberty?" teased Yang. Eduard immediately flushed red and yelled "NEIN!". Eduard quickly covered his mouth as his native language slipped. "Verdamnit, Ich muss los" he mumbled and quickly fast walked to the stairs that led to the outdoor balcony.

He opened the doors and quickly shut them, before proceeding to walk over to the edge and look up at the fractured moon. He fell to his knees as all his worries started catching up to him. Will he ever get to see his parents again? His friends? Will his life ever be normal again? Tears now freely running down his face he looked back up at the moon...or what's left of it. "Are you okay?" asked a soft yet quiet voice from behind him. He looked behind him to see that same black haired girl with a bow on her head. He nodded slowly and stood up wiping away the tears that were left on his face.

"What's your name?"

"Eduard" yet it sounded like 'Edvaurd' due to his German accent. "Mines Blake, nice to meet you" responded Blake. "N-nice to m-meet you t-too" stuttered Eduard as he tried to get back into his American accent. "You know you don't have to hide that accent" said Blake. Eduard immediately retorted back at her "If I don't then people will simply hate me!"

Blake, stunned that a human would think that way about himself, felt the need to help him. "Then stick up for yourself" said Blake. "Huh?" responded Eduard as he rubbed his temples. "I want you to go back in there and act like a confident person" said Blake getting a little agitated by this. "But-but" began Eduard but was quickly shot down by Blake's next words. "I've been worried about this too before and if you think having a different language or accent will affect your life, then it will. So stick up for yourself" said Blake. _Just like how I wish I could_ she thought. "Your right. Danke Shay Blake" said Eduard before walking back to the entrance.

 _Wow I really inspired him didn't I? He may be a faunas too, a cute one at that..._ Blake immediately shook herself out of her dirty thoughts and wondered an even better question.

"What's a Danke Shay?"

* * *

Eduard walked back into the room, where everyone seemed to be sleeping and the lights were out. He slowly crept across the sleeping students to the spot Yang had saved him. As much as he regretted going back to these two, he realized they were the only ones with a free sleeping bag. He reached the spot and crouched down, grabbing the sleeping bag and was about to walk off until he felt two hands on both of his legs. He looked down seeing Ruby, and Yang holding both of his legs.

"Don't go~" moaned Yang.

"Teddy Bear!~" said Ruby hugging his leg closer.

Eduard sighed and set down his sleeping bag and unrolled it out. Crawling under the covers he still Ruby's and Yang's hands follow his legs down through the covers. Yang suddenly moved her hand upwards causing Eduard to let out a sigh and tense up. _Goodnight Mama and Papa_ he thought to himself before falling off to a deep slumber.

...

...

...

"Would you like to save your progress?"

Yes or, No?

"Excellent Choice! I will see you soon my son!"

* * *

 **Im back people! Did you miss me? Of course not! Anyway, im taking OC's now so please do start PM'ing them to me.**

 **OC TEMPLATE!  
**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Sex:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapon:**

 **Bio:**

 **Quotes and or Famous Lines:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Affilations:**

 **OTHER:**

 **That's all folks! See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Grimm? Initiation?

 **The OC's I have received so far are quite...interesting...send me more internet! MOAR! No seriously though, please do.**

* * *

Eduard opened his eye's and let out a long yawn. The room was quite dark, but with only a tiny bit of sunlight peaking through the windows. He felt a tightness on his groin and his thigh. Looking downwards, he saw a Ruby's hand holding onto his thigh and Yang's on his junk. Eduard let out a shaky sigh before slowly prying both of their hands off, and placing them on their pillows. He checked his digital watch revealing the time. _6:08 AM_. Standing up, Eduard scoured the room for any other poor souls whom may still be up at this ungodly hour.

Luckily, no one else could be seen up. Stretching, he began his exploration on Beacon, not paying any mind to the cat eyed follower.

* * *

Eduard stood still in the garden, looking deep into his reflection on the fountain. "Eduard?" said a voice from behind. Eduard flipped around revealing Blake still in her pajamas, and a sword on her back. "Ja?" answered Eduard. "What are you doing up so early? And why are you still in your clothes from yesterday?" asked Blake with suspicion. "Oh! I normally wake up at this time, and the other question...well...I don't really have any proper clothing except for this" said Eduard.

Blake felt her face heat up as she thought of disturbing perverted thoughts. "Uhh...Blake? You okay?" asked Eduard with a hint of worry. _'Does that mean he slept in his underwear? Ooh, I wouldn't mind seeing that!'_ thought Blake as she quickly shook herself out of those thoughts. ' _Why am I thinking these things? Oh, Monty! Am...am I in love?_ ' thought Blake to herself once more.

"BLAKE!" yelled Eduard shaking herself out of her thoughts. Blake felt two rough yet soft hands on her shoulders shaking her. "E-duar-d! I-am-fi-ne!" said Blake whilst she was being shook. The shaking stopped and she felt Eduard's hands leave her shoulders. "Good thing too! Thought I lost you for a moment" he said with his typical high pitched voice.

Eduard immediately covered his eyes with his hands and looked away while silently pointing at Blake. "What is it-" Blake said looking down before seeing that her robe like pajamas had gotten a little lose, and were showing a little more skin than comfortable. Blake blushed red while getting her robe back in position. Eduard removed his hands and looked back at Blake, his face equally red. "Thanks Eduard for that" said Blake before giving him a kiss on his forehead and walking away.

Eduard stood there for a moment in complete stunned silence, before continuing his exploration as his mind ran at a million miles per hour.

* * *

About an hour later everyone was called for an announcement to the garden at about 9:30 AM. By now, everyone seemed to be energetic and ready for a day. Eduard however, seemed a little lost as the announcement seemed to be about an initiation that Eduard had no clue about. Eduard began to delude himself with thoughts such as, _its just a paper test_ or _it should be easy!_ However, his attempts were in vain when he found himself on panel that seemed to crank and turn beneath him.

His focus seemed to come back just as the blonde boy next to him was launched away screaming. "Huh!?" gasped Eduard before he too was flung in the air screaming. Glynda sighed as the two boys flew away with one of them going spread eagle.

"I still don't understand how you picked that kid up" said Glynda

"He shows large promise, and" said Ozpin before he spoke in a low tone.

"He's is another from Earth" finished Ozpin.

Glynda's eyes widened at that. "Another!? From Earth!?" she spoke shocked.

Ozpin nodded before he spoke "I forgot to tell him about Hunters and Grimm"

Glynda pinched her nose. "Just like you usually do"

* * *

Eduard flung his arms out spread eagle like in the movies he's seen. Yet his posture was highly incorrect as he was formed in cannonball position, speeding his descent. "It was good knowing my life as it is!" yelled Eduard before closing his eyes.

...

...

...

 **WHAM!-CRACK!**

Eduard opened his eyes and looked around. He was still falling and overhead a tree was knocked over but it seemed to go so slow. He moved his hand, but it was faster than usual. Looking down he saw he almost reached the ground but he was instead floating. Moving to a standing pose, he jumped up and landed on the ground. Everything then reverted back to its original state, as if nothing happened.

Eduard looked down at himself questioned out loud. "What happened?" A growl came from his left, then all around him. Looking around he noticed a lot of red eyes glaring at him. Two of them stepped out, showing black fur and white bones with markings. _Huh!? What are those things!?_ he thought while slowly taking a weak defensive stance. They both charged at him, hitting their target on his back and front. "Augh!" groaned out a winded Eduard as he fell down. The monsters above him began circling him as he stood back up.

Grabbing a nearby spear-like-stick, he held in both of his hands pointed at the black beasts. One of them got the smart idea of bum rushing, only to be met by the end of a spear. Eduard jabbed his spear at the other black furry beast, only to be countered and lose the spear. The black monstrosity grabbed Eduard by his head, as the others began approaching him and surrounding him. Eduard shoved it away and horribly rolled and grabbed his spear. He counted at how many their were in his head. _Ein..Zwei...Drei...too many!_ he thought. Stabbing of the beasts in the head, he began running the opposite direction only to be stopped by a large snake. Eduard felt his blood run cold, as the beast sniffed him before arching its head back and making a hissing like noise.

Suddenly, it threw its head forward only to be slowed to a stop in time. Eduard blinked and looked at it. It was frozen in time, just like his fall. He took his chance to run away from his worst fear.

Snakes.

* * *

Eduard slowed to a jog, as he reached what appeared to be a temple. Rubble, and footprints along with many other things were strewn across the land. Fast walking to the temple, he saw chess pieces on tiny pillars. He grabbed a horse and took a long good look at it, before pocketing it. Eduard began walking towards Beacon, but increased his pace when he heard what appeared to be explosions. He reached a clearing where, he saw everyone else at the cliff face where a certain girl in a red cloak had just sliced the head of a bird clean off.

Eduard with his mouth wide, stepped back until he tripped over a rock. _I don't belong here_ was his first train of thought.

* * *

Sibel had just paused his game of RWBYE and looked at the TV. His thoughts were overcome with how much alike, Eduard his missing friend looked to the Eduard in RWBYE.

It was quite scary actually.

Sibel sighed before turning off his PS5 and heading to bed. Convincing himself it was a delusional thought, he jumped into bed without a care in the world. Unbeknownst to him, a black shrouded figure watched from his window.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY!**

 **Anyway, leave a review, and please send me more OC's. Our goal is for 8 of them before I start accepting.**

 **-Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter **5** : **A T** urning **P** oint

( **NOTE! NOTE! CHAPTERS WITH BOLDED WORDS ARE HIGHLY IMPORTANT AND LONG! PLEASE, UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL NOT UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR A BIT ONCE I DO ONE OF THESE!** )

 **Now then, important announcement to make! The following OC's have been accepted from:**

PekkasandBJ's Lewis!

The Retro Gamer's Darren Summers!

 **And Drum roll please...**

Xeno-024's Xeno Hayes!

 **Congrats gents, I will inform you when your OC's will appear. For now, enjoy?**

* * *

"How...how am I suppose to live here now? Its...its like im not suppose to be here...Or am I?" That was the same question Eduard was asking himself.

"Hey were moving out, Eduard. We are almost there" said a familiar voice. Eduard looked up, and saw Blake staring at him. Eduard simply nodded before standing and walking away. Blake's eyes seemed to stare into the back of his head.

* * *

[POV ?]

I struggled as tears bit my eyes, the pain was too great. The world was fading to black to fast.

 _SLAP!_

A growing red mark now stains my right cheek as a flaming pain enrages through me. "Look at me!" a voice commanded. I still forced my eyes to the ground. "So arrogant"

 _SLAP!_

"Maybe a few more hours of torture will make you open up" continued the voice. I sweat dropped and immediately tried to plead for no more, but all that came out were mumbles.

I felt a flame reach near my shoulder, I looked over and my eyes widened in horror. A piece of metal that seemed to be just dripping with heat.

It was slowly moved closer to my shoulder very slowly.

It was getting closer...

My heart pounded...

It was almost there...

I could feel my muscles tense...

I made impact with my skin...rough

 _SCHEEEEEEE!_

I let out a primal screech as hot metal made contact with my arm. It moved away and I whimpered in pain. "Now, lets try again...Look at me" commanded the voice once again.

The worst part was...

I looked

* * *

[POV Eduard {Third Person}]

Eduard stopped in his tracks and looked around. "You coming or what?" a voice replied quite angrily. He looked over at Weiss who was tapping her foot impatiently against the broken cobblestone stairs. Eduard nodded and continued his walk up the stairs with Weiss following shortly behind.

Eduard finished his final step of the destroyed stairwell and was greeted by everyone else. "Excellent job students! You have completed the initiation. Now, would everyone follow me for teams to be assembled."

Eduard looked back at the temple, and noticed a storm brewing in the distance. _Something's not right_ thought Eduard before moving with the rest of the group.

Little did he know, about the red eyes following his every move.

* * *

1 Hour Later...

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Eduard Schultz, you have all picked up the white knight pieces and will be now known as Team RWBYE, led by...Ruby Rose!" finished Ozpin.

Everyone seemed to give Ruby the congrats, except for Eduard who seemed noticeably uncomfortable. Ozpin frowned at this but still continued on with his speech and team listings.

Eduard felt strange.

* * *

20 Minutes later...

* * *

Team RWBYE, now standing at the front of their dorm room with suitcases in hand (except Eduard) entered the room. Eduard flipped what looked like the lightswitch, but turned out to be a fan, which oh so cleverly spooked Ruby. Eduard sighed and began feeling the wall for a switch before eventually finding one and turning it on.

The room appeared to have four beds, a bookcase, a window, some desks, three wardrobes, but most importantly...a restroom fitted with a shower. Yang threw her belongings in the air which landed on the far left bed, and charged into the shower claiming first use. Everyone started claiming their respective areas and beds, while Eduard looked out the window enjoying the breeze. His eyes settled on the moon and he soon realized that this wasn't his house, or his planet for that matter. "Are you okay?" asked Ruby from behind him. Eduard looked over his shoulders, and shrugged. "I...just miss my home" he said with a deep depression hidden behind his tone of voice.

"Oh! I do too sometimes! But, you can always visit your house!" said Ruby with her normal ecstatic behavior. "Yeah...maybe" replied Eduard. With that being said, Ruby walked over to the restroom to go and get changed. Suddenly, Eduard got sight of something that seemed to move fast. Narrowing his eyes he saw what looked like a worm flying around. Rubbing his eyes, it seemed to have vanished. "Just sleep deprived...yeah" he spoke to himself shaking himself out of it.

He turned around revealing all of the girls in their sleeping attire, sitting in their beds while doing their respective things [Yang texting, Blake reading, Weiss reading the schedule, and Ruby thinking of schematics for weapons]. He opened up a shelf revealing a blanket and some pillows, he grabbed some and created a bed meant for a floor.

However, just as he was about to lay down he was assaulted by a mass of blonde and was thrown onto a bed. "Your sleeping here tonight~" said the mass of blond known as Yang. "But I thought-" began Eduard only to be cut off. "You didn't think anything, now get some sleep or ill make you~" said Yang. Eduard shuddered as he thought of what she meant, before the lights went out. Repositioning himself, he layed on his side and fell fast asleep.

* * *

[POV ?]

I stood infront of the gateway to Beacon. _Just have to infiltrate it and do as my Queen says_ I thought. I jumped through the air and used my semblance, teleporting me to the top of the building. I took out a worm like bug and dropped it on top of the roof. "Now, go cause havoc" I said before watching it crawl away.

I laughed and teleported off the roof. For tonight, Sibyl comes to sabotage the world's best academy.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

[POV Eduard {Third Person}]

The second Eduard woke up, something was wrong. Shooting upwards, he saw that Yang was somehow holding him down, while Blake was gripping his arm so hard he thought for a moment blood was gonna leak. He looked over to the right and saw Weiss absent from her bed along with Ruby. He crawled/wiggled his way out of Yang's grip, while gently pulling off the fingers of Blake. Eduard jumped off of the bed only to jump back on it as an alarm sounded. _"All students! Report to the hall now! This is not a drill!"_ shouted Glynda's voice over the invisible intercom in our dorm.

Blake seemed to jump as well as Yang the second they both heard that. "!?" Exclaimed Blake. "Come on!" Eduard said not even caring that my accent was leaking. "Whats going on? Where-where is Ruby?" Yang asked wide awake at the moment. Eduard opened the door and looked to the left before turning to the right, causing his eyes to widen. Walking out of the door, he saw a body covered in wet residue with a hole in his chest. "Ed? You okay-" Yang cut off the second she saw the wet body.

Eduard reached his hand out and poked it. He rubbed his two fingers together mixing the wet liquid in his hand. Then the body seemed to light up, as a red dust crystal fell down from the hole in its stomach and hit the ground.

 **BOOM!  
**

A massive explosion blew up the body as Eduard flung backwards into a wall, with his ears ringing loudly. Slowly, Eduard regained his balance and stood back up to see Yang and Blake covering their ears. Clapping his hands on his ears multiple times, he asked. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Yang yelled back "WHAT!?" Blake soon joined in too "Huh!?"

"ARE YOU ALL...OKAY!?" asked Eduard as he uncovered his ears. Yang nodded as she was no longer deaf, Blake followed with the same gesture. Eduard spotted a black robed figure behind Yang, and pointed. Yang turned around only to be met with a familiar Scythe poised at her neck. "Ruby?" asked Yang. A high pitched giggle answered Yang, as she was kicked forward towards the blade only to slide under it. Weiss pointed her rapier at Blake's back, as Blake immediately tensed. A figure walked down the hall with a sword in hand and a mask blocking out his face. "A-Adam!?" said Blake shaking in fear. "Wrong. I wouldn't work for that idiot!" said the man, before looking at Eduard. "Its been a while hasn't it, friend" said the figure.

Eduard shivered and spoke.

"Sibyl!?"

* * *

Glynda sighed, it has been a long day with the entire lockdown going on. "Ozpin, we are missing team RWBYE" said Glynda in her monotonic voice. "So we are, I suppose I will go get them" said Ozpin with a sigh. "Besides don't you have that new transfer teacher to take care of, Lewis?" Glynda nodded with a little red in her face, as she remembered the time she had with him. Before Glynda could respond, Ozpin was already walking off with his cane in hand. _You better give them a detention Ozpin._

* * *

Sibyl took off his mask, and tossed it on the ground presenting a face full of scars. Eduard began speaking in his German language to him " **Sibyl? Why are you here? How did you get here? It doesn't matter! Atleast I have a friend here!** " Eduard walked up to Sibyl only to be pushed on the ground. " **Friend, huh. How am I your friend when you decide to abandon me!? Huh!? Did you think about that as you started pushing yourself into the light while I stayed in your shadow!?** " Shouted Sibyl.

Eduard stood back up and tried to calm him down. " **Sibyl, calm down. Were both here now, their should be no more problems okay-** " Eduard was cut off as Sibyl pulled out his sword. "Girls, take our prisoners away. This one is mine however" said Sibyl. Ruby kicked Yang forward, and Weiss pushed her Rapier further into Blake's back. "Ruby, what in Oum's name is wrong with you!?" said Yang who was now being prodded in the back to move.

" **What-what do you-OOF!** " began Eduard but was cut off by a boot to the chest. "Fight me...Eduard" said Sibyl. "Sibyl, we both know...who would win" responded raised his sword and brought it down on Eduard's chest creating a large cut. Eduard hissed in pain, but stood up and raised his fists. "Sibyl, I don't know what...happened...to you...but I will stop it" said Eduard. Sibyl tossed a sword to him. " **Might as well make it an even match just to prove my dominance** " said Sibyl with a shrug. " **You've gotten cockier** " retorted Eduard as he held his chest. " **You know how to fence?** " asked Sibyl with a smirk. " **A 60 minute lesson was all I got** " responded Eduard. " **En Garde** " said Sibyl as he rushed forward.

Eduard blocked the jab and delivered a weak kick, which was easily countered by a roundhouse kick. "Yaah!" yelled Sibyl as he charged forward, and began delivering combos with his sword. Eduard began blocking most of his attacks and dodging them. Eduard raised his sword and began swinging wildly at Sibyl, who was cut by one of his attacks. Sibyl and Eduard's swords crashed into each other at the same time, creating a power struggle. " **This might...*Grunt* hurt a bit** " said Sibyl who was clearly winning the battle.

Eduard kicked him back, and began throwing punches at the dazed German. " **The hell's wrong with you!?** " Sibyl blocked a punch and delivered a slice to the stomach, catching Eduard off guard. "Ah!" grunted Eduard as he fell backward. Sibyl's blade flew down onto Eduard's blade, as they were once again were caught in a power struggle. Sibyl's blade inched closer and closer to Eduard's neck, Eduard promptly threw Sibyl's sword back and delivered a horizontal cut on his chest creating a large red gash. " **I have had enough of you!** " snarled Sibyl as flung his sword down on Eduard's exposed chest, followed by another. " **You think, your better than me!?** " continued Sibyl as he continued his assault on Eduard's chest. " **Ill show you strength** " finished Sibyl, with a devilish smile on his face.

Sibyl looked over at Ruby and Weiss, who were not that far off down the hall. "Red, toss me a...parasite" said Sibyl. In a second, Ruby appeared with red rose petals then disappeared back to Yang and the others. " **You see this Eduard? A Neurax Worm. Capable of mind control** " said Sibyl. Eduard's face turned straight into anger. " **So that's what you did to Ruby and Weiss, huh? Control them like vermin!? Like the weakling you are?** " said Eduard. " **SHUT UP!** " screamed Sibyl, as he began kicking Eduard's body. " **You know what? I don't even think you should live, I'll kill you here...right now** " said Sibyl with a ever-growing smile.

Sibyl raised his sword, and brought it down. Eduard closed his eyes waited, but didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes he saw Ozpin holding Sibyl's sword which was only meters away from his chest. "I will not have you harm even ONE of my students on MY school" said Ozpin as he began teleporting in and out of existence, rapidly hitting Sibyl with his cane. Eduard's eyes grew heavy as he heard talking, walking, screaming, shouting, and...and...

* * *

 **Whelp that's all for now. Hope that satisfied your cravings for this chapter guys. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

Chapter 5.5-Break Time And Explantion!

* * *

I man sat in front of a computer screen, looking through story's and other documents. He reached down towards a mini nightstand, and took a tiny cup of tea from it and sipped it. Suddenly, he dropped his tea cup and looked at the contents on his screen. _That Motherfucker..._ he muttered to himself while scrolling through the words. _Super Apple 51, huh? You just made your day worse than it could ever possibly be..._ said the figure. He turned towards you and waved before speaking.

"Hello readers! You enjoying this Fanfiction and others? Well anyway, you may have wondered what the fuck is this author doing with his life am I right? Like seriously, get a life! I mean, He's a good writer but he's a little new. Anyway, you can call me Enigma the watcher of this fanfiction. I oversee all that is happening and what is going on. So far, its a trainwreck. You see, the Author is having trouble with things about the story but he feels that the rest of it is good. He has something I call a Thinker-Stumper, where no matter how good you are you just can't seem to think. And he and I know that some of you are confused about whats going on and that he's going to fast and isn't slowing down. Well i'm here to sell you water in this race and let you tell me what your problem's are." finished Enigma.

Enigma looked upwards towards the ceiling before sighing and turning back to the computer. "Now lets see here...well lets start here. What the fuck is a Neurax Worm and what the hell does it do? Well think of it as a mind controlling worm, the Author has recently been watching alot of WW2 movies and think this is the cause of how Germany got so many soldier's. Next Question, Why is he going so fast I can understand anything, maybe he should slow down and explain more. Yes I agree, he should slow down but he thinks not soooo ill fill you in here." said Enigma before inhaling a deep breath.

"A person took Sibyll or however the fuck you say his name, into the world of RWBY. Rooster Teeth had recently released a video game called RWBYE following Eduard and Co.'s journey. Sibyll was tortured for information and was converted onto the enemy side by a Neurax Worm. Sibyll proceeds to rage a assault on Beacon to which Eduard wallows in sorrow because he learns that he should not be here. Sibyll releases a Neurax Worm which infects Ruby and Weiss and sets traps all over Beacon using student's body's. Eduard and Co. runs into one of these traps and lose some of their hearing. Sibyll attacks Eduard due to his mind making false reasons to attack him and the Neurax Worm creating false memories, Same deal with Weiss and Ruby. Sibyll Threatens to kill Eduard or Convert him, Eduard insults Sibyll to which he puts him on the brink of death. Yang and Blake are taken hostage by Ruby and Weiss and things aren't looking too good. Eduard black's out with his last thoughts being that Ozpin defending him from his impending death."

Enigma exhaled a breath as he finished his explanation. "Next question, will Eduard be another Jaune, and is he always going to think and speak in English now? Also whats with his semblance. My answer, no he will not be another Jaune but he is currently at Jaune's skill level if slightly above it. Yes, he is going to think and speak in English now, but will still have some of his German slip out. His semblance is slowing time when he is in impending danger, but it will not work when he is around another living human."

Enigma smiled, "Now that your now all catched up, get going with the next chapter Super! Also, WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR EXTRA OPS VALE!?"

* * *

 **Still Enigma here, so I hope that helps you, if it doesnt than fuck me for being so horrible.**

 **CARRY ON IN MY STEAD TO CHAPTER SIX! #LONGLIVEENIGMA!**


End file.
